Wings of Ember
by Keios
Summary: 'Light is the first of painters. There is no object so foul that intense light will not make it beautiful.' Set during x-men first class
1. A Child's Tale

Wings of Ember

Chapter One

A Child's Tale

'_Light is the first of painters. There is no object so foul that intense light will not make it beautiful.__' __-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

><p>Novalei bit her thumb nail as she frantically thought of what to do in her situation. Her leg bounced as she sat on the small uncomfortable bus stop bench.<p>

How stupid was she? One minute she was traveling with Kyle to go to his parent's home to sort out their situation, then she needed to take a bathroom break. Next thing she knew, when she went back to the car, he was gone. He had abandoned her.

She had left her purse in the car; he had her money and her identification card. Now, she sat abandoned and hungry at a bus stop. And to 'put the icing on the cake', the situation they were sorting out was the fact that just two months ago, Novalei discovered her pregnancy.

Twenty three years old, just graduated college, and no way to get a job without her ID card. Her parents passed away four years ago and her brother was in a mental asylum. She has no one to turn to.

After a few more moments of worrying Novalei noticed the street lamps flickering and immediately began to calm herself, the last thing she needed was for people to find out about her…abilities? Is that what she should call it?

Once again she felt the familiar rumbling in her stomach along with the faint growling sound. As if it would help mask the sound Novalei wrapped her arms around her abdomen.

Novalei sighed and decided to move away from her seat at the bus stop, she needed a walk to clear her head.

Maybe she could call her grandparents in America? Though, the last time she saw them she was a toddler, she didn't know what number to call or if they were even alive anymore.

In the midst of her thoughts she felt a harsh nudge against her shoulder and soon found herself on the ground looking up at an unfamiliar face utterly confused, it took a while for her to realize she had run into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said timidly while rubbing her shoulder, when he smiled warmly at her she felt blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed a slight pink.

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen right?" he replied and offered her his hand. Shakily, she grasped it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly, the blush still apparent on her cheeks. _'Great, in a tough situation and all you can do is be the blushing damsel in distress' _Novalei thought to herself.

"You okay?" she heard the man ask and immediately broke from her thoughts to look back at him.

"Yeah, I should be," she answered, unsure of what he meant, from her colliding into the sidewalk to her more than likely distressed demeanor. After her reply she noticed his brow furrowed only peaking her curiosity.

"How about I take you out to lunch? You know, to make up for knocking you over," he offered, Novalei wanted to tell him that it was her fault and that she should be the one to apologize, but the constant twisting of her hungry stomach convinced her otherwise.

"O-okay," she answered and shyly took his outstretched hand. Novalei wasn't one to accept a free meal easily, she was taught to always be independent, never take 'charity' from others.

When the two entered the small restaurant Novalei's nerves didn't settle, only when they took a seat did it finally sink in that she was about to eat with a perfect stranger. She has no money, how did she expect to pay her part?

Novalei looked up, about to excuse herself and leave before she was in too deep, but the man across from her gently grasped her hand before she had the chance to open her mouth to speak.

"Please, don't leave," he said gently, Novalei was confused, that much was obvious.

"But I have no money to pay for…" she began but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, I asked you to accompany me here because I wanted to talk with you," her brows furrowed as she gazed at him, realizing she didn't even know his name.

"My name is Charles, now, excuse me if I am being forward but… _you're not alone in your abilities,_" her whole body jolted from the sudden voice she heard, _'And now I'm hearing voices, just great.'_ She thought to herself.

"_I can assure you that you are not hearing imaginary voices, this is my ability, much like how you can turn on a light without flipping a switch,"_ after she heard the voice again she recognized that it belonged to Charles.

"What do you want with me?" Novalei asked shakily, pulling her hand back from his gentle grasp.

"I have no bad intentions on bringing you here, just as I said before, I only want to talk," he answered, speaking out loud, much to Novalei's relief.

"I'm listening," she said slowly, leaning back into her chair. This day was proving to be one of her most eventful yet. Hopefully, it would take a better turn, and this guy didn't want her for some sort of cult. Novalei shivered at the thought.

"I want to begin a school of sorts; seeing as you are a recent graduate and perfectly qualified I would like to hire you for a teaching job," he explained and Novalei was thankful that this turn was for the better, but there was a problem.

"But, I'm not qualified to teach, my major was in molecular physics," she explained, perplexed as to why he was asking her to do a job she wasn't qualified for.

"I am aware, but this school isn't intended for…the normalcy of regular schools," Novalei leaned forward slightly, every word he spoke now piqued her curiosity.

"Then what is the intention of this school?" she asked, however, he held up his hand and Novalei noticed the waiter walking towards their table.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked kindly and Charles nodded ordering the two turkey sandwiches and tea, then turned back to Novalei with the same serious expression.

"People like you and me, with special abilities, I want it to be kind of like a safe haven away from ridicule so they can focus on their education, and also learn to control their powers," Novalei raised an eyebrow at his explanation.

"So, what would I be teaching?"She asked.

"I believe you have a minor in mathematics," he stated and Novalei nodded. "You can also teach science classes if you wish," he added.

"Alright, so how many students attend?" Novalei inquired and that's when Charles chuckled nervously.

"Well, I am still trying to recruit students, so, none," Novalei tried to hide her annoyed expression but her demeanor slipped slightly with the small tug at the corner of her lips.

"But, I believe if I have distinguished teachers at the time of recruitment the probability of gaining students would rise," Charles quickly explained trying to make logic of his intentions.

"So, I wouldn't start immediately," she stated and he nodded with a nervous smile. "I don't know, I really need a job I can start on immediately," she contemplated but he was quick to interject.

"Until the time comes for you to start work we have a lab you could work in with a fellow scientist, I can provide room and board," Novalei was sure it was obvious she was taken off guard.

"Seriously?" she asked, skeptical that she was hearing correctly, and then another thought crossed her mind.

"How did you find out about me?" she asked suddenly causing Charles to jump slightly from the change of pitch in her voice.

"Well, the scientist I talked about earlier, he created a mechanism where I can locate mutants using my abilities, at first when I discovered you your powers intrigued me, then I learned you have a degree in molecular physics." He paused, then continued, " I wanted you to teach for me, then this morning I planned to approach you since you were in the area, I unintentionally found out about your..situation." he finished.

"Well, I don't want to take charity," Novalei replied a little too harshly.

"It's not charity, you would be working and the room and board would be your pay until I can receive proper funding," Charles just wouldn't give up.

Novalei sighed in defeat and he knew what her answer was before she had spoken it.

"Okay, but you are aware of the…whole situation?" she asked looking down at her stomach that had yet to swell with her child.

"Yes, and I am prepared to provide for you in order to have you teach for me," just after that statement their food had arrived and Novalei couldn't help but begin to eat immediately, mentally thanking him for the food sure that he could hear it, the buzzing in the back of her head hadn't stopped since they arrived at the restaurant.

The small smile that reached his lips didn't go unnoticed as she took a sip of her tea

"No problem,"

This day definitely made Novalei's most interesting list.

* * *

><p>An: sooooo, is it worse than the original one? I certainly hope not cause this one will be much better lol and I appreciate all the story alerts, but only one review? It's the internet guys, c'mon, don't be shy haha

Hopefully I'll be back soon with the next chapter.

oh, and i figured out the page break! :D


	2. Forgotten

Wings of Ember

Chapter Two

Forgotten

A/n: cause you need to read this before reading the chapter because it's kinda important. I made the timeline after that whole Cuban missile crisis and stuff, and just because I am the writer and have some creativity leverage, Charles can still walk. Just look at the flashback in The Last Stand movie when Erik and Charles go to recruit Jean, he can still walk, plus, the x-men series' timeline is sorta messed up so I don't wanna hear any griping about changing the original stuff. Yeah, so, that's what you should know, happy reading! :3

* * *

><p>'<em>There are two kinds of light - the glow that illumines, and the glare that obscures.' – James Thurber<em>

"And this is the lab, it's not really a professional lab though, more like a makeshift one," Charles finished his tour of his, well, massive home. Novalei's favorite room by far was the one she was standing before.

"Honestly, it looks better than any college lab I've been in," she said in awe causing a smile to appear on Charles' face.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," he stated and began to lead her through the rather large lab room. At every turn he noticed Novalei's golden eyes light up with joy. That was another thing Charles noticed about her unique appearance -aside from her dark red hair color-, her eyes were the lightest brown that they seemed to glow with gold like color.

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you able to study such an advanced subject?" Charles asked and Novalei turned to him, unperturbed by his question knowing it was odd for a woman to have such a 'difficult' major.

"My father was the dean of the university I went to in Ireland, I of course applied and got in like all other students, but he was the one in the end that allowed me to study subject matter that would usually be limited to men," she explained and Charles nodded as he listened. Soon Novalei was back to admiring the lab equipment.

As he turned away from her he noticed the other scientist walk into the room, obviously curious about the new comer.

"Ah, Novalei, this is the other scientist I was speaking about," He spoke up and Novalei turned to see who Charles was talking about.

"This is Hank McCoy," he stated and Novalei smiled towards the new comer. Of course she was caught off guard when she turned to see a rather blue and furry man standing not far from Charles, but she knew that it was his, how Charles had put it, mutation.

"Hi, I'm Novalei," she introduced shyly and offered him her hand. His surprise about her reaction didn't go unnoticed, but he soon regained his composure and shook her hand gently.

"I offered Novalei that teaching job, and suggested she work with you here until we have enough students, she has a degree in molecular physics," Charles explained cause Novalei to smile sheepishly, the way he talked about her was like a proud father speaking of his child. Though, she was sure he was only happy to be gaining a new…acquaintance?

She wasn't entirely sure what to call it.

"So I assume she accepted," Hank said with a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. Charles chuckled and nodded.

"I actually saved the lab for last because I wanted to discuss the extent of your abilities Novalei," Charles stated, now serious, Novalei returned the serious expression and nodded letting him know she was okay on discussing the topic.

"Of course, but, may I ask why?" she just wasn't going to start splurging about what she can do without a proper explanation.

"If you wanted, I would help you get a handle of your ability, I sensed that you couldn't control it as much as you could," she was about to ask what he meant by 'sensed' then remembered how he explained the way he found her.

"Sounds good to me,"

* * *

><p>"When I was about seven, my brother locked me in the closet knowing that I feared the dark, unscrewed the light bulb and let me hold it, as some sort of way to taunt me farther, after my fear peaked I felt my hands burning and noticed that it was lit," She was explaining how she first discovered her ability, she thought it proper to start there.<p>

"After that I could turn on lights without flipping a switch, as well as expel a candle's flame after some experimenting. I once thought I could control electricity, but whenever I was afraid of the dark was when I could control it the best, so I started experimenting with light sources," The two men nodded listening intently, but Hank couldn't help but make his own inquiries.

"It seems a bit extreme for your brother to lock you in a dark closet," he stated and Novalei's expression changed slightly to sorrow.

"Later we figured out he wasn't mentally stable, he always bullied me and claimed that I was cursed by the devil, he lost it when he found me turning an unplugged light bulb on and off, he was convinced I was possessed. It didn't help that my mother was extremely religious," she answered and Hank regretted making that statement.

"But he's fine now, being treated in a mental hospital in Ireland," she added, a small smile of relief forming on her lips. "But any who, back to the subject."

"How far have you gotten in using your powers?" Charles queried.

"I haven't really experimented with it recently, I can only turn on and off certain amount of lights, but once I was able to emit light from my palm, haven't been able to again though," Charles raised an eyebrow at this.

"How did that happen?" Novalei slanted her lips trying to remember the exact situation she was in to cause such an occurrence.

"It happened when I found out about…being pregnant, but it was more like, a liquid looking light that spilled from it," she answered touching her left palm. "I don't think I have been more scared before, that was probably why I was able to do that." she concluded.

"So, our goal would be to get you to use that ability and be your own light source," Hank stated as Charles nodded in agreement.

"Uhm, could I get a DNA sample? You know, so I could analyze your mutation?" Hank asked timidly but Novalei smiled warmly and nodded in compliance giving him a few strands of her long red hair.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>It would be a lie if Novalei said she wasn't surprised when she met Hank, though, when she saw how timid he was all she could do was smile and be kind towards the young looking man. She was still slightly reluctant about being dependant on another, but she had no other options and she couldn't live on the streets. She had herself and her baby to take care of.<p>

Now, she was once again following Charles through the halls to where he said she could stay, and soon they were standing outside a door which she presumed to lead to her room.

"Well, this is where you will be staying, there should be some female clothes in the wardrobe and bathroom products in the bathroom," Charles said, his tone saddening as he continued the sentence. Novalei had half a mind to ask what was wrong but decided she would find out in time why he frowned upon talking about it.

How sad could female clothing and bathroom products be? She didn't know, but upon opening the door she was met with the sight of an average sized bedroom. A cherry wood looking wardrobe sat in the corner of the room as well as a double sized bed sitting inside a depression in the wall with blue covers.

To say it was nice was an understatement, even though it was simple it was bigger than any room she had in Ireland, even the dorm room she stayed in was less as extravagant. Novalei turned to Charles with a small smile and thanked him.

After he had left and closed the door behind him Novalei couldn't help but collapse onto the bed and let her tired body rest and begin to think of everything that just happened to her.

In only a day she went from being the most miserable in her life to having a stroke of luck and gaining a place to stay, a job, and food provided for her. It seemed almost too good to be and she pinched herself to test out the theory that she was dreaming, but of course she felt the slight twinge of pain that told her she was in the realm reality.

Now was the matter of getting some sort of identification back. All of the papers she had like social security card and her birth certificate were back at home, she certainly couldn't ask to go there, and she already owed Charles so much. Hopefully, if she went back in a year or so it would still be there, but for now she let her eyes flutter close and drift asleep, trying to dream of even brighter days.

* * *

><p>Just another note, if you didn't read the one above do it! But thank you to the two awesome people that reviewed and I know this chapter was short but I hope to update soon with a longer chapter. (And finish this before classes start. Ha! Right, I can hope right?)<p> 


	3. One Step Closer

Wings of Ember

Chapter Three

One Step Closer

'_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.'  
><em>_~Plato __  
><em>

Being a young orphaned child residing in soviet Russia during the cold war was the last place he wanted to be. Yet, he had no choice in the matter. He had to work as many jobs as he could in order to keep his sister safe and fed.

And keep his abilities to himself, not even letting his sister know of them. But somehow, someone found out.

Luka had to run, but running wasn't necessary. He was entrapped as soon as this man heard news of what he could do. Luka never thought that his powers could be useful, until he unintentionally killed a woman. All he wanted was some bread to feed his sister but she wouldn't allow it, of course he was infuriated, and she dropped to the ground dead.

That was when he realized that being able to control the air around him had more perks than having a personal breeze. He could now better protect his sister, and that is what he intends to do now, no matter what this man that was after him could not find the two.

But of course, with every misfortunate person, misfortunes follow incessantly.

* * *

><p>"Anya, I need you to stay here," his tone was demanding, though he couldn't help the exhaustion that lay behind it. The small girl shook her head in agreement causing her blonde hair to fall into her face. She clutched onto a small bunny sewn by their mother before she passed away.<p>

Luka gave his sister one last look before he exited the small shack they were currently hiding in. When he looked forward the very man that had been chasing him stood in the snow waiting.

"Vhat do you vant?" Luka tried to speak English as best he could, although his accent stood out like a sore thumb.

"To offer your sister the protected you work so hard to provide for her in exchange for your help," Luka knew not to trust strangers, but what other options did he have? He sighed heavily and reluctantly agreed to help.

* * *

><p>"I'm curious," Novalei looked at Hank after his sudden statement inquiring him to continue. He noticed her gaze and sat up from looking through his microscope to look at her fully.<p>

"Well, Charles left at about six this morning and he still isn't home," Novalei turned to look at the clock handing on the wall not far away to see it was nearing seven in the evening. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand and sighed.

"You're right, he doesn't stay out this long," she added softly. "But, I doubt he's in any trouble, would've sent out a warning signal." she tapped her temple as she said this earning a smile from Hank. Satisfied that she was able to ease the young boy's worry, she turned back to her work and picked up her tea inhaling the sweet scent of the honey she added.

It has been a little over three months since Novalei had found refuge here with people like her. She felt a sense of belonging ever since her first week of staying here despite being the only female. However, she was used to it. She was one of the few female students at her college and her mother died when she was young leaving her with only her father and brother.

From the three months Novalei has stayed here, Charles has never stayed out longer than a few hours. She remembers one time he hadn't come home until two in the afternoon, all the while Alex was convinced he had run away from his house full of teenagers.

What seemed odd about today was that no one was making exaggerated comments on his absence. The only comment she heard all night were groans of being hungry. Speaking of which…

"Hank, I'm going to go grab a snack, do you want anything?" she asked standing from her seat. Hank furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before declining her offer. Novalei shrugged, grabbed her tea cup, and headed out the door towards the kitchen.

As she approached the room she heard voices conversing and slowed her steps as to not make too much noise. When she entered she relaxed when she saw Charles and someone else sitting at the table, though the mystery person was obscured by Charles. After walking in, Charles looked towards her and offered a smile.

"Evening Novalei," he greeted. Novalei politely nodded towards him, her shy side emerging due to the new body in the room. "Would you like some tea?" she asked quietly as she set the kettle on the stove.

"No thanks, picked some up on the way home," Charles answered. "Although, I do have someone for you to meet," he added and Novalei turned around so that he could introduce her and the stranger. When he stood Novalei was surprised to see a boy that looked like he was in his early teen years.

"This is Luka, he has agreed to join our little family," he said rather proudly. "He has the ability to control the air around him, a very interesting talent," Charles added the last part quietly.

"Novalei, could I talk to you privately?" he asked suddenly after his pause of silence. She nodded and gave the boy a small smile before leaving the kitchen.

"What is it?" she asked when the two were down the hall from the kitchen.

"The boy, he barely speaks English," she raised an eyebrow at this; from a first impression she wouldn't have guessed he was foreign. "It may cause some trouble but he has no other place to go, I think the both of us could help teach him. If you're up to it," Although she wasn't too confident in her skills of teaching a language, she thought it would be a good opportunity, plus Charles would be helping.

"Yeah," she agreed with a smile earning the same from Charles. "Thank you," he said with a relieved sigh and kissed her forehead before heading back to the kitchen, Novalei following behind. She wasted no time in preparing her tea and telling the two boys that she was heading back to the lab.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were getting food," Hank stated just as Novalei entered the room. She looked down at her cup and shrugged.<p>

"I guess I forgot to," she explained nonchalantly and sat in her previous chair. "But Charles is back, he brought a boy to stay here too," Hank looked up at her with a quizzical look.

"Really?" he asked as if this was unheard of. Novalei laughed a bit at his surprise. "Yes really, he looks rather young and doesn't know English well, but Charles wants me to help him teach him." Now it was Hank's turn to laugh.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>An: tis been a while, for that I apologize. However, I now have a pretty solid plot line and should be able to update quicker. I appreciate those of you who have reviewed my lonely two chapters! And I have seen this been done before and thought it would be fun, I am going to reply to my reviews here in order to show my appreciation :3

Emmanouella: thank you for the welcome back! I have missed this place dearly. 3

518ZombiedDreams: oh the old version was crap D: so glad I updated to this one instead. And I shall appreciate every review I receive from you! I also cannot wait for the action to start, but alas, I must build up to that. All in due time.

TheDoctorHarkenss: I was so frustrated with that time glitch as well, but it's very hard to rely on consistent time lines with x-men. Therefore I shall make my own! Haha, if only I could do that for real.

PureAngelEyes: I am trying to update as much as I can, but college life likes to eat my free time :(

BrokenAngel1753: I hope for more soon too!

Labyrinth Fan 23: You like my oc? Yay! It's so hard to make one that doesn't seem too…overdone. And yes, Charles being able to walk is for the best ;)


	4. author's note

Just an author's note:

I honestly have no idea where to go with this story any more. I believe I have forgotten most of what I was planning on going with this story. I sincerely apologize to my readers; however, I don't think it is fair to you or me for me to continue this story without a clear direction. I also wanted to let you know I will be discontinuing this story instead of just leaving it as is and never updating.

However, I do plan on writing still. I am working on a Batman story; you may not all be fans of Batman, but if you are please check it out once it is posted. I want nothing more than to write to the best of my ability and keep my readers interested!

If you want me to keep these few chapters posted please let me know, otherwise I will delete the story.

Thank you for reading my stories and I hope to hear from you in the future.

-Keios


End file.
